


[Podfic of] All I Want to Do Is Try

by knight_tracer



Series: Miss Atomic Bomb (podfic) [11]
Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Side Jonathan of Conté/Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>George and Jon haven't really been fighting, but they still need to make up.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] All I Want to Do Is Try

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All I Want to Do Is Try](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896027) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



Podfic Length: 19:56  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/11%20All%20I%20Want%20to%20Do%20Is%20Try.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/11%20All%20I%20Want%20to%20Do%20Is%20Try.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: _I debated for a while about proper categorization for this fic and eventually went with F/M and M/M because the sex scene is straight (no pun intended) M/M from George's POV. It's more complicated because the fic doesn't give as much of a sense of how Alanna feels about it, aside from wanting to be called Alan, but this felt like the most accurate way to classify it (and, fwiw, I think she'd feel largely the same, just a little less confident with it than he is). Thanks to goshemily for talking it through with me!_


End file.
